


Just the Girl

by Cjcorrigan



Series: The Pledge [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fraternities & Sororities, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjcorrigan/pseuds/Cjcorrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In her quest to become a member of the Kappa sorority house, Mikasa is made to steal a precious cravat from rival frat boy Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Fic request, Song: Just the Girl by The Click Five.

Pledge week was drawing to a close and while most of Kappa's pledges were thanking their lucky stars that their suffering was almost over, Mikasa Ackerman was tenser than ever. She'd have to be an idiot to see that the dares were getting harder and harder. Not only that, she'd been keeping track, and she knew all too well that she had gone through one less event than the rest of the girls.

That night, the sorority president Annie called her into her bedroom where she was met with all the current sorority girls crowded around Annie's bed, waiting too eagerly.

"Good evening, Mikasa," Annie began, patting the mattress next to her, "I'm sure you know what this is about."

"A dare?" Mikasa asked as she sat down, mentally praising herself for how smooth she'd kept her voice, hoping the same apathy had read on her face.

"Yes, the Beta fraternity," Annie said, an undertone of aggression in her voice at even the mention of the rival Greek house, "is throwing a party tonight. All their members are sure to be having the time of their lives downstairs. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to sneak in without being seen and steal one of Levi Rivaille's prized cravats."

Oh, Levi. He was the head of the ROTC drill team, a straight-A student, and as of this year a senior. He had been interning as a teacher's assistant for credit hours in her European History course, and Mikasa had been crushing on him since day one. Annie was in the same class, so she must've noticed the way Mikasa stared at him when he lectured them on the French Revolution and the way she gazed out the Kappa's living room window, across the street, and into his.

"You can't get any help from your brother," Annie continued, well aware that Eren had joined the Betas last year, "and should you decline, your chances of being a Kappa are out the window."

"I'll do it," Mikasa agreed without hesitation, standing to leave, but before she could touch the doorknob, one of the other Kappa's had thrown a bundle of soft, black fabric at her. Catching it, Mikasa carefully unfolded it to see it was a hooded cape made of velveteen. Silently, she draped it around her shoulders, tying it around her neck, and using the hood to hide her face.

Annie pushed her out of the room. "Remember, don't get caught."

 

The night air was warm and muggy as Mikasa left the Kappa house through the backdoor. She decided it would be infinitely safer to make a loop around the cul-de-sac, as people from all over were in the street crossing into Beta territory and a number of their members were greeting partiers at the door. It might take longer, but the other sororities and fraternities on the street had much less eventful initiations and had been covertly told all the Beta and Kappa pledges they would be allowed to use their backyards as long as they weren't implicated in anything that could be construed as hazing. As long as Mikasa could avoid campus police, she'd be guaranteed an easy path around the block.

Finally, she was in the Delta's yard, the next door neighbor to the Beta house. Reiner, their head had caught a glimpse of her behind a bush as he sat on the back porch smoking, but seemed to recognize the cape and promptly put out his cigarette, turning and walking back into his house, whistling the whole way.

Mikasa huddled there for a minute, planning her next course of action. There was a wrought iron grate against the side of the Beta house covered in ivy and wysteria put there by the house father, Mr. Pixis. Mikasa had gained superb balance so she could easily scale the iron long enough to hoist herself up onto the section of roofing outside Levi's window. Seeing no other option, she decided that's exactly what she'd have to do. Luckily, anyone who might've seen her as she darted into the shadows as they entered the party had probably already had a few drinks.

As she settled her foot into a comfortable groove in the iron, she took a minute to say a mental thank you Mr. Pixis for safely anchoring it to the wall so it wouldn't fall over on top of her. Still she had to be quick before the muscles in her fingertips gave out or her sneakers slipped. Soon she was safe on the roofing above the porch and just outside Levi's window. The lights were off inside, so he was probably downstairs enjoying the party like Annie said. The window was unlocked and slid up easily, and without a screen in her way, Mikasa slipped through the opening silently and without any trouble.

In the dark room, she could see the outline of Levi's bed and a small dresser beside it. She crawled on her hands and knees over to it, checking the top, smaller drawers first. Nope, the first was filled with underwear, but on the bright side the black silk boxers gave her something new to think about in European History. Promptly shutting that drawer, she opened the next, and Bingo! Carvat's galore! Slipping her fingers inside, she pulled one out and pushed it shut a little louder than she'd meant to.

Like lightning, a pale hand darted down from the bed, grabbing her wrist in a vice-like grip. She lost her balance, hitting the floor with a gasp and a thud. The hand's twin pulled the cravat from hers as their owner leaned down into the moonlight. Mikasa's breath caught in her throat as she recognized Levi's face.

"You're supposed to be at the party," she managed to get out in a whisper.

"I'm not the party type," he deadpanned. "I think I should be the one asking the questions here, don't you? What exactly are you doing in my bedroom?"

"I- I'm a Kappa pledge," she stuttered.

"Ah," Levi sighed, as if it explained everything. "Let me guess, you need this," he said, dangling the cravat in front of her face and pulling it away when she tried to grab for it. "Well, you can have it, for a price."

"What do you want?" Mikasa growled.

Levi pulled her closer, pretending to think about it. "A kiss, I think would suffice."

"What?!" Mikasa hissed, trying to pull away now, if not to get away from him, then at least to get out of the moonlight so he couldn't see her blush anymore.

"A kiss, and you can have it, those are my terms, take them or leave them," Levi repeated.

Swallowing hard, she whispered, "Fine," quickly pressing her mouth to his. Originally, she'd intended to just give him a peck, but as his lips moved against hers, she found herself wishing she never had to go back to the Kappas. Couldn't she just stay here, in this moment?

Levi pulled away all too soon, letting go of her wrist and gently putting the cravat in her hand. "Your 'sisters' are surely waiting for you," he mumbled, cupping her cheek and giving her one last kiss. "I'll see you in class, Mikasa."

Once she got back to the Kappa house, she triumphantly delivered the cravat into Annie's waiting hands. "Sorry it took so long. They're so important to him that he locks them up," Mikasa lied, which seemed to satisfy Annie. That night she dreamed of his lips on her, and in European History the next day, she found a little note on the corner of her paper in neat manuscript when Levi handed back their tests from the past week.

In black ink beside the red of her 100% was "Dinner at Le Bon Plat, 8:00 Next Saturday night. Don't be late."


End file.
